pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wizard of Oz (2018 Disney and Pixar movie)
The Wizard of Oz is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar movie based on the book and original movie of the exact same title. '' It stars the voice talents from Chloe Grace Moretz, Frank Welker, Tress MacNeille, Charles Adler, Bill Farmer, David Hyde Pierce, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jim Cummings, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Kath Soucie, Jeff Bennett, Richard Horvitz, Rob Paulsen, Billy West, Tara Charendoff, Russi Taylor, Jennifer Hale, Dianne Lane, Jeffrey Tambour, Bill Hader, Lewis Black, Tom Kane, John Ratzenberger, Jack Black, Kyle Maclachlan, Tom Hanks, Jerome Ranft, Elijah Wood, Owen Wilson and Patton Oswalt. '' It is to be put in movie theaters on June 15, 2018. Plot Summary Dorothy and Toto are blown away to Oz in a tornado, and they must follow the Yellow Brick Road to the Emerald City to see the Wizard right away. Voice Cast Members *Chloe Grace Moretz as Dorothy Gale *Frank Welker as Toto *Tress MacNeille as Aunt Em *Charles Adler as Uncle Henry *Bill Farmer as the Scarecrow *David Hyde Pierce as the Tin Woodsman *Kevin Michael Richardson as the Cowardly Lion *Jim Cummings as the Wizard *Grey DeLisle Griffin as the Wicked Witch of the West *Kath Soucie as Glinda, the Good Witch of the North *Jeff Bennett as the Munchkin Mayor *Richard Horvitz as Male Munchkin Number 1 *Rob Paulsen as Male Munchkin Number 2 *Billy West as Male Munchkin Number 3 *Tara Charendoff as Female Munchkin Number 1 *Russi Taylor as Female Munchkin Number 2 *Jennifer Hale as Female Munchkin Number 3 *Dianne Lane as the Beautiful Young Woman *Jeffrey Tambour as the Big Green Head *Bill Hader as the Big Fire Ball *Lewis Black as the Big Dragon Beast *Tom Kane as the Emerald City Guard *John Ratzenberger as the Winkie Guard Captain *Jack Black as Winkie Guard Number 1 *Kyle Maclachlan as Winkie Guard Number 2 *Tom Hanks as Winkie Guard Number 3 *Jerome Ranft as Winkie Guard Number 4 *Elijah Wood as Winkie Guard Number 5 *Owen Wilson as Winkie Guard Number 6 *Patton Oswalt as Winkie Guard Number 7 Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Toy Story'', Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4 *The Pizza Planet truck can be seen driving around on the Kansas roads. *Hamm, Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy, Rex and Mr. Mike appear as picture paintings in the living room of the Kansas farm house. A Bug's Life and A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals * Flik and Heimlich appear as cardboard cutouts by the Haunted Castle. Monsters Inc, Monsters University, Monsters Sing, Monsters Released, Monsters Hotel and Monsters' Return * Sulley, Mike, Sofia, Boo, Randall, Celia, Roz, Fungus, Pete Claws Ward and Mr. Waternoose appear as little ceramic figurines in Aunt Em's cabinet. Category:Movies Category:2018 films Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin * Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Tad, Sheldon, Pearl, Squirt, Crush, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Bubbles, Bloat, Gurgle, Peach, Jacques, Bailey and Hank appear as wall murals on Dorothy's bedroom wall. Category:Movies Category:2018 films Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4 * Lightning McQueen and Mater appear as life size statues. Ratatouille, Ratatouille 2, Ratatouille 3 and Ratatouille 4 * Remy and Emillo appear as finger puppets. WALL-E, WALL-E 2, WALL-E 3 and WALL-E 4 WALL-E and EVE can be seen by the chicken coop. Up and Up Again * Dug, Alpha and Gamma can be seen as pictures in Dorothy's bedroom. Inside Out, Inside Out 2, Inside Out 3 and Inside Out 4 * Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Fear, Anger, Trust, Crazy, Embarrassment and Jealousy appear as wooden figurines in the Haunted Castle. The Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur 2, The Good Dinosaur 3 and The Good Dinosaur 4 * Arlo appears as a plush toy dinosaur in Dorothy's bedroom. BRAVE, BRAVE 2, BRAVE 3 and BRAVE 4 * A young woman, who's 1 of the Emerald City citizens resembles Merida from the BRAVE franchise. = Animated Shorts Easter eggs Luxo Jr. * The Luxo Lamp and the Luxo Ball appear by the trees in the Tin Woodsman's forest set. Presto * There's a rabbit that resembles Alec Azam. Red's Dream * 1 of the Munchkins in Munchkin Land rides a scooter from Red's Dream. Tin Toy * Tinny appears on the Emerald City Guard's golden medallion. Knick Knack * Knick appears as a displayed snowglobe in the Haunted Castle. For the Birds * The 4 wild birds in the Cowardly Lion's forest set resemble Bully, Chipper, Snob and Neurotic. LAVA * The 2 volcanoes, Uku and Lele appear as a picture painting in the living room of the Kansas farm house. Piper * Piper appears as a picture painting on 1 of the dining plates that Aunt Em is washing. Dina and Son * One of the munchkins resembles Mino. Transcript * The Wizard of Oz teaser trailer transcript * ''The Wizard of Oz trailer transcript'' * ''The Wizard of Oz transcript'' = = = Category:Movies Category:2018 films